Flood Juggernaut
{ ]] One of the most badass and toughest Flood forms commonly known as It. Once you see one, you're screwed. It's like the leprechaun that hides from gay people, except it's attracted by everything, doesn't care who you are, and will kick the crap out of you several ways when it finds you. What is it? These creatures are the result of combinding Super AIDS/Ghetto Aids and Instant Testicular Cancer. It's tougher than Popcorn and normal Man Huggers. Some say it's yo momma's bitch, a super mutant man hugger, Yo mamma infected by AIDS, or a bunch of corpses put together. No one knows what it really is because they usually don't survive that long to know. Scientists belive that when High Charity was infectid by AIDS, they went into the mousoleum and put all the Arbiter corpses in a pile and they turned into this.Sometimes theyremind me of ninja turtles. The Size of That Thing Out of all the data and the combat experience we've got so far, all I can say so far is that this thing is friggen HUGE!!!!!! It is the size of 3 scorpion tanks stacked up on top of each other, and really big on your motion sensor (gaydar). Lets just put it this way, if that thing sits on you, your screwed. What does it do? * Break-your-skull slap - Instantly kills Grunts, Jackholes, Elites, Brutes, Hunters, Warthogs, Ghosts, Wraiths, Scorpion tanks and Marines * Hug-the-crap-out-of-you - Very few people survive this, including God, MC, and Humpers. * Rape in several ways * Throw bits of your body around until it gets bored or the bits start to smell. * Plays monopoly with you until you DIE!!!! or run out of money. Ways to survive it Here is a list of methods to counter the Flood Juggernaut. Some of which work. Really a 1/9001 chance. * Offer some weed and run away from it when It's really high. * Offer some Noobs for it to stuff to them while you run away. * Pray to your Heathen God and hope Mr. T pities you. * SCARAB LAZER ITS ASS OFF. * No physical way of defending yourself unless you are the following:Master Chief,Chuck Norris,Oscar Wilde,or me. * Collect the eight pages * Or Suck its Dick until it says your cool. * Open the derp-e-lover chaonsole, enable "sv_cheats", and delete it. (Works only if you are the "Server", which you aren't). * Eat 2 italian plumbers, die, and make them revive you so you grow bigger than it. Things not to do * Breathe within it's vacinity. * Insult it's mother. * Throw It down the Heretic Pit (It will jump to the top and commence raping you) * Confront it. * Harm it. * Eat it. * Shoot it. * Engage it in casual conversation. For instance, "mmm those net curtains really look the part, dont you think?" * Be MC the Arbiturd or alive. * Look at it, the thing is like bloody Slenderman, if you look at him, you're pretty much already dead because he's the only one getting out alive * Feed it Tartar Sauces meaty surprise(although it will refuse to eat it). * Think about killing it. * Quack * Meow * Bark * NOT making robot noises. Category:Tall people Category:Things that kick ass Category:Bosses Category:Madness Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse